Alyson's Story
by TBkitsy
Summary: It was a cold, dreary night. A young girl is found, left for dead at a cemetary. Now she is out to find her attackers with the help of her rescuer, Kurama...Chapter 4 is now up! Please R&R!
1. Coming Out Of the Coma

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho...then I wouldn't be me now would I??  
  
As she walked down the hall she could hear it. Something was coming and she didn't want to find out what. She could hear it come closer, closer. She could not outrun it any more.  
  
It was the same every time she saw it, her running and her getting caught by some unknown being. She turned around to face it when something new happened  
  
She woke up.  
  
Oo oO Oo oO Oo oO  
  
''Alyson...Alyson, please wake up!''  
  
I heard a voice say, but what was it saying? I've slept for so long. Why do they want me to wake up now?  
  
''Oh my God! She's really waking up! Get the doctor, the nurse, anybody!''  
  
Doctor? What happened to me to make me go into this sleep?  
  
''She really is waking up. Finally! After all these months she's waking from her coma!''  
  
Coma? That's a bad thing...  
  
Right?  
  
Mother's P.O.V  
  
She finally woke up! After months in coma she finally woke up! As soon as she got up, mother and I hugged her so tight that she started to complain about how she couldn't breathe. When we finally let go of her she asked us how she got into her coma, so, we told her...  
  
6666666666666 Brother's P.O.V  
  
She had been attacked, thankfully she hadn't remembered, it was horrible when we had found her. She had been mercilessly beaten and drug all the way to the local cemetery and left for dead.  
  
The guy who had found her was the same age as her, in the 8th grade, and probably in her class. Who was it? I think his name was...Swinii? No, it was Suichii, now I remember. He didn't seem to know her, but he was very nice and stayed long enough to see if she was to live or not.  
  
What was he doing in a cemetery THAT late at night anyway? Curious...oh well, it's not my place to ask.  
  
Anyway, he brought her to the hospital and he called us to tell us what happened. Naturally, mother and I hurried to the hospital as soon as possible and asked him if he had seen her attackers. And, of course, he hadn't. The doctors said that any thing that had attacked her certainly wasn't human and that Alyson was VERY lucky to have survived up to this point.  
  
And that was when mother, promptly, fainted.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
I looked at Kino, my beloved twin brother, in awe. I don't remember any of that! Wait a second...Suichii Minamino had saved ME??? Why?? He doesn't even KNOW me. And WHAT was he doing in a CEMETARY??? I bombarded my brother with all of these questions that I knew he had no answer to.  
  
And, yes, my mother was still latched onto me like a little girl to her brand new teddy bear.  
  
But, I still don't get it. Any girl would have enough reason to attack me, I mean c'mon. I'm only THE cutest, smartest, coolest, toughest girl in my school.  
  
Not that I said any of that, that's just what my fans say about me.  
  
I hate fans.  
  
But anybody not of the feminine gender shouldn't have any reason to attack me. Unless it has something to do with THAT.  
  
Wait, the doctor had said something about nothing human could do that to me...  
  
Huh?  
  
Please tell me if I spelled Kurama's human name right. I have no clue, trust me. O I'm a fuh-reek and I don't care! Puh-leese review!! I like reviews! 


	2. Playing the Hero and Finding the Powers

Disclaimer: Yah yah, you've heard it all before...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
--; --; --; --; --; --;  
  
Okay, this is REALLY starting to freak me out. Not that my fan's had starting showering me with gifts, cause that's a normal thing. The thing is that when I went to school the next week guess who started to talk to me? That's right, Suichii Minamino... he even asked me how I was doing! Now, you better believe that when I told that to my brother, my one and only friend, he got pretty protective. What the heck is wrong with this picture??  
  
oo oo oo oo oo  
  
Later, after school, I heard a strange noise. It definitely wasn't human. Some kind of cross between a roar and a yowl. Whatever it was, I wanted to find out. So I ran to the source of the sound, an old abandoned construction site that the city left along time ago. Inside was the most horrible scene I could ever witness, a poor defenseless little girl was gripped in the gargantuan hand of some kind of demon... or, something. I ran to it, and, with a power welling inside if me, I went to it and punched it. Right in the kneecap. It gave another ferocious roar/yowl and it sank to its knees. Somehow, I had hurt it! Heck if I knew how. Its just that, all of the sudden, I didn't feel so human. I grabbed the little girl, and, before I fled for the little girl's and my life, I saw... Suichii?  
  
0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0  
  
Short chapter, I know, but hey!! Waddya' expect? There are long chappies and short chappies... this was a (very) short one!! Please review!  
Buh-Bye! TBkitsy 


	3. The Demoness

Disclaimer: I have never ever owned Yu Yu Hakusho, happy now?  
  
Boy, did she feel stupid.  
  
It turns out that the little girl she had rescued was a demon also. Who had transformed and knocked her out just as she had saved her.  
  
What a pleasant day to mess with the demons of this world, eh?  
  
And also, to make things worse, she had transformed also. After saving the 'little girl', she went from long, dark brown haired and lavender eyed to the point where her hair became short and black. Her eyes became flaming orange. Her body became lithe and muscular. And she had grown claws, a tail, fangs, and stripe-like scars all over her body.  
  
############# In her mind   
  
Who am I?  
  
The Legendary Tiger Demoness, Teykaisa   
  
What is happening to me?  
  
You are being hunted  
  
Why?  
  
You were the most beautiful demonic assassin of the ancient Reikai Tantei and many demons still hate you for that  
  
Oh... can I go back to my family?  
  
No  
  
Where should I go then??  
  
To Youko Kurama  
  
The next day   
  
As she raced through the alleyways she began to notice all the auras around her. The old man on the corner with the quickly fading aura, the young children who are brightly burning, the young mother who's aura is reaching out to her newborn baby's.  
  
Since when could she see this? Since when was she traveling through the alleys? Since when was she looking for Suiichi?  
  
'Since yesterday night' she thought, as she dodged a broken beer bottle lying on the rocky ground. She now knew why she had always thought that Shuiichi's name wasn't fitting for him. Because he wasn't Suiichi.  
  
He was Kurama.  
  
And now, she had to find him, on a school day, that wasn't easy. Being the perfect student, he would definitely be in class. And because of her current demonic state she couldn't just waltz right into school.  
  
"Damn. How the heck am I supposed to find him know?" she said turning away from the school gates. She felt some one touch her shoulder as she did so. "Now what? Listen buddy, you really don't want to mess with me right now..." saying this as she turned to meet the person behind her. Then, she saw him.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
9999999999999  
  
Yay! It's all finished! (The chapter anyway) And it wasn't (too) short! Yaaay! Please review! Thank you for reading and ...  
  
Buh-bye! 


	4. Going a Little Insane

La la laa... I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
"Kurama? Why are you out here, of all people? It's a school day, and, knowing you, you would be inside the building, not outside!"  
  
I just stood there in awe, trying to figure out why he wasn't being perfect when...WHAM. It hit me...  
This can't be possible! I'm a demoness, I'm talking to Suichii, I'm still in that coma!!!  
  
Ha! How could I be fooling myself, this is just another dream! I never even woke up!  
  
My, how strange coma dreams can get...  
  
(A/N oh, how she wishes, ne?)  
  
XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP Kurama's P.O.V  
  
As I watch her battle herself internally, I wonder how this strange girl could be Teykaisa. But, from the first time she showed up in front of the class I knew she was not just a normal human, I knew she was Youko's, paid mind you, partner in crime.  
  
As an assassin, yes, she was always paid and always waiting for the better deal. Teykaisa was cool, levelheaded, and always slipping right out of Enma's fingertips.  
  
How could this girl, Alyson I think, be her?  
  
Is she still talking to herself? Oh well, time to shake her out of this.  
  
TTTTTTTTTTTTT Alyson's P.O.V  
  
Hmmm... I wonder what chocolate pie tastes like in a coma dream...  
  
"Alyson wake up, you're drooling and it is making you look quite idiotic..."  
  
Mmmmm...pie...wait, I'm what???  
  
"Ewww!! Kurama, why didn't you say so before??" I said, wiping the drool off my chin while going a lovely shade of crimson.  
  
"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen, by the way, how do you know my true name?"  
  
"Umm... if I tell you will you promise not to think I'm crazy?"  
  
"It's a bit too late for that, Alyson"  
  
"Oh well, anyways, a strange voice inside my head told me. It was definitely a female voice."  
  
Teykaisa!  
  
Well, that was interesting, Oo  
  
ohhhh...kay, well anyway, please review!  
  
TBkitsy 


End file.
